The Octonauts and Operation Jaguar
by sheriasha18austin
Summary: Tweak, Kwazi and octonauts help out at the conservation center
1. Back To Shell Beach

One month later after the Octonauts Conservation Center was built, Tweak and Kwazii returned to spend some time with its crew and help them in whatever way they can.  
(Inside the Conservation Center) 

Tweak was busy building prosthetic flippers for some turtles who were seriously injured on their journey to Shell Beach. Two medics were there waiting to collect the prosthetics. 

"There you go guys" She said  
"Five new prosthetics for our turtle friends" 

"I've designed it in such a way that will give the turtles more speed than they normally would have to get away from predators and fishing nets" 

"Thanks Tweak" They said cheerfully collecting the prosthetics from her. 

Tweak went to the workstations to examine them and see if anything needed repairs. 

"Everything seems to be in Working Order"  
"I'll go and tell the others in HQ" 

She went to the HQ where some of the IT specialists and technicians were there hard at work analyzing data and tracking activities on the beach.  
"Hello Everyone" Said tweak  
"Hello Tweak" They Responded Jovially 

"I'm happy to report that the workstations are in working order and that I made five prosthetic flippers for the injured turtles" 

"Good Work Tweak"  
Tweak turned around and saw Ranger Shaun smiling at her. 

"I Just want to thank you once again for coming here to help with some of the work here at the center". 

"We're glad to have you and Kwazii here for the week". 

"You're Welcome Ranger Shaun" Said tweak. 

"Where's Kwazii"?  
"He and the other Rangers are out on patrol" said Ranger Shaun pointing to the video screen. 

"Maintaining the peace and keeping an eye out for trouble and dangerous predators". 

Just then Tweak's video communicator was ringing. 

Tweak touched the screen and Captain Barnacles appeared on the screen.  
"Hello Tweak, Captain Barnacles here". 

"Good afternoon cap" said tweak smiling.  
How are things at the Conservation center? 

"Things are fine here"  
"The scientists are out collecting water samples from the Beach; 

"The IT Specialists are analysing data and I've just finished inspecting the workstations and making prosthetic flippers for the medics. 

"Good work Tweak as always", said Captain Barnacles  
"Hold on, where is Kwazii"? 

"Ranger Shaun said he was with the other rangers patrolling the beach". 

"Very Good, I'll check in on you and Kwazii tomorrow." 

"Barnacles Out"  
(Video Call Ended) 

"Okay, it's been a long day and I smell kinda greasy". Said tweak examining herself. 

"Oh I know who can help you with that; Simone, Simone"!

Just then a monkey wearing a yellow shirt and black boots appeared. 

"Tweak this is Simone, she's our cook and our caretaker for the center. 

Speaking with a Guyanese English creole accent she said hello to tweak. 

"Simone I want you to help tweak here in getting herself refreshed". 

"Yes Boss" Said Simone with a smile on her face. 

"Tweak follow mi" 

"Okay just let me get my Back pack".  
So Tweak got her back pack and followed Simone. 

"Now then Tweak, We hav de Bathrooms inside an de creek that's in di forest". 

"Where do you want to have your bath"?  
"Let's go with the creek". said tweak 

"Ah very gud". said Simone smiling  
So tweak you ever had a bath in ah creek before? 

"Nope , can't say that I have" said tweak shaking her head. 

"Well then you in fuh a treat"  
"Come on"! 

So they left the center and went through a slightly forested trail that led to a small creek that received its water from the nearby river. 

"Wow!, It looks like a bathtub only that it's outdoors" Said tweak with a joyful look on her face. 

"You Know Right"? Said Simone happily  
"I'll leave you to it then". 

Tis hay is a secluded part of Shell Beach, Nobody gun trouble you hay 

Alrite?  
"Yeah thanks Simone, I'll see you later" 

"Latah down" 

With that Simone left tweak to enjoy her bath in nature. 

Tweak took her bubble bath gel from her bag and threw some in the water. 

Then took out a bath robe and rested it on one of the nearby bushes  
She quickly took off her clothes and boots and entered into the creek. 

It was hot and cold at the same time which soothed Tweak's sore skin. 

" Ahhhhhh !, That feels so good and refreshing". 

"Nothing Like a bubble bath ,Nature Style to take your troubles away". 

So she spent the first half an hour soaking herself in the creek, nothing to disturb her,

then the other half rising and submerging herself in it. 

(In the Forest)  
The Rangers and Kwazii were chasing some jaguars that had tried to attack the turtles and their nests. 

"Hurry Mateys, We can't let them get away said Kwazii". 

"They will come back again if we don't catch them". 

"Let's split up, We'll catch them faster if we do that". 

"Great idea Kwazii, I like your style" said one of the rangers. 

"I'm Ryan by the way". 

So they split up and went in different directions looking for the jaguars 

"Now where is that Scurvy Beast"? Said Kwazii looking around to see if anything was moving or if was out of the ordinary. 

Just then the Jaguar pounced on him and bit him badly on his arm.  
Yeow! 

" That's what you get for ruining my feast, Now i have to find other nests to get my snack". 

"I'll make sure you never bother me again". 

Kwazii knew what he mean by that, he had to think of something quick. 

Seeing that the Jaguar didn't see his other arm, 

Kwazii pulled out his sword and quickly swung it at the Jaguar injuring him. 

After pushing the jaguar off him, He quickly ran in the direction of the slightly forested trail. 

The Jaguar quickly saw that his side was injured took off after Kwazii in the same direction. 

Kwazii hid himself in one of the trees to throw the Jaguar off his trail,He was seriously injured by it. So by staying high up in the tree he hoped that his scent won't betray him. 

The Jaguar, frustrated that he didn't find him went off to the other forested trail.  
Kwazii breathed a quiet sound of relief. 

Suddenly the tree branch broke  
WHOA! !  
SHIVER ME WHISKERS! 

Kwazii was falling and had hit his head on the bark of the tree  
Finally, he landed hard in the creek below. 

Breathing hard, Tweak slowly arose from under the water and stood up.


	2. Octonaut Down

Tweak took a look around and saw Kwazii lying in the creek.  
Kwaz? 

Kwazii was groaning and mumbling something incoherent, then fell unconscious. 

She took a closer look at him and saw the bite wound on his arm and bruise on his head.  
KWAZII!  
KWAZII! 

She gently moved him on to the edge of the creek where it was dry. 

Afterwards she got out and threw on her Bath Robe. 

Picking up her back pack she  
Took out a wash cloth and Some peroxide.  
she partially soaked the wash cloth with the solution and went to clean Kwazii's wounds on his arm and head. 

"Don't worry Kwaz, You're gonna be okay".  
"Help's gonna be here faster than you can say "Bunch a Munchy Crunchy Carrots" 

Kwazii slowly opened his eye and saw tweak kneeling beside him. 

Not sure what he was seeing he slipped back into unconsciousness. 

"It's time to Sound the Oct Alert" 

She pressed the Octo alert pin on Kwazii's Ranger Jacket. 

Octonauts To Shell Beach! 

Within a few minutes the Octopod along with the rest of the octonauts arrived at the beach. 

(5 minutes Later)  
Kwazii! Kwazii! Kwazii! 

Kwazii opened his eye and saw Tweak on one side looking at him concerned. 

Then he saw Peso on the other side  
Smiling at him. 

Looking up he saw the rest of the octonauts team. 

"Huh"? "What Happened"? 

"Where am I"?  
"You're still in the forest at Shell Beach Kwazii" Replied Captain Barnacles. 

"Tweak sounded the Octo alert" 

"You were seriously hurt, but Peso took care of you and your wounds". 

"Aww thanks Peso, Mi Hearty" Kwazii said smiling. 

"You're Welcome" said peso closing his medical bag. 

"But you need to rest, and get better"  
There's no time for rest!said Kwazii quickly getting up from the forest floor. 

" There are jaguars here in the forest! 

"About four of them, very very dangerous and very persistent". 

The Rangers and I had split up to catch them  
faster, after which one of them pounced on  
me and bit me on my arm. 

But I injured him with my sword in process. 

" Jaguars "? Gasped peso 

(Vegimals Fainting) 

"Don't worry Kwazii we'll find them",  
Said the captain reassuringly 

"But first let's get to the conservation center" 

"Ranger Shaun and the other crew members must be worried about you two". 

(Back at the center) 

Ranger Shaun was pacing up and down in HQ he hadn't heard back from the Kwazii or the other rangers. 

Tweak hadn't returned from having her bath in the creek. 

One of the IT Specialists named Rhonda(a Harpy Eagle) was at the computer screen monitoring Shell Beach's Activities. 

she saw on video screen that the octonauts were coming towards the center. 

"Sir I've just located Kwazii , Tweak and the rest of the octonauts team". 

"They're at the door" 

"Okay Rhonda let them in". 

She pressed one of the control buttons and automatically the door opened  
Letting captain Barnacles and his team in. 

"Welcome Octonauts", 

" I see that you have our honorary conservation crew members with you" said Ranger Shaun cordially Shaking Captain Barnacles hand. 

"Yes, Kwazii here was seriously hurt but peso fixed him and he's all better" 

"Thank Goodness" Sighed Ranger Shaun. 

Just Then the other Rangers came into the HQ. 

"Ranger Shaun, we have a serious problem" Said ranger Ryan with a worried look on his face. 

"The Jaguars are still on the loose and We have turtles leaving the beach at top speed. 

" They don't feel safe anymore with those jaguars around and the nests are unprotected". 

"Oh my, I was afraid of this". 

"Ryan, use the video communicator" 

"Tell the marine biologists that are taking water samples to stay there and watch over the nests. 

"You got it sir" 

Ranger Shaun, what can you tell us about the jaguar attacks? Asked Captain Barnacles 

" They had been attacking the Nests and Turtles on the beach for almost a week now. 

"We had managed to keep most folks safe so far, but not without having a few casualties. 

" All I know is that they are very ferocious beasts that would stop at nothing until they get what they want!" Said Kwazii shaking his  
fist. 

"I got the bite mark to prove it. 

"We need to get those scurvy jaguars before someone else gets seriously hurt!". 

"Agreed" 

"But How can we get them without them pouncing on us first"? Asked Tweak. 

" Captain, Jaguars are top leveled predators" , said Shellington walking to the video screen. 

"May I please use the computer, uhh"?  
"Rhonda", she said smiling 

"Yes Shellington go ahead" 

Shellington started scrolling through the creature catalog and located information on jaguars. 

" They are the Biggest cats in South America". 

They are "Carnivorous" meaning that their  
diets consist of meat. 

"During a hunt ,they use  
their strong jaws and teeth to subdue their  
prey. 

"They spend most of their time alone, living in bushes and in tall trees. Their diet consists of deer, peccary, monkey, turtles, even smaller creatures like rodents,fish frogs just to name  
a few. 

"Stealth and speed are their superpowers".  
" In that case, its time for "Operation Jaguar". Said Ranger Shaun. 

"Of Course"!, "To catch a Jaguar we have to act like a Jaguar" Said Captain Barnacles jovially. 

" Exactly"!


	3. Think like an Octonaut Act like a Jaguar

(Outside the Conservation center)

The Octonauts and Rangers were dressed in camouflage clothing and wore face painting to blend in with their environment.

"Listen everyone, if we're to catch these jaguars we have to act like them". said Captain Barnacles

"The only difference is we'll be working together, Agreed"?

Agreed! they all said.

We'll be divided into teams.

"I'll be with Ranger Shaun"

Dashi you'll be with Shellington

Tunip you'll be with Ranger Ryan

Peso you'll be with the other Vegimals

And Kwazii You'll be with tweak.

The Other Rangers will be our back up.

They'll have cages ready for our Jaguar friends, When we would have caught them all.

Understood?

They all nodded their assent.

"Now remember everyone"

"Don't forget your back packs with the equipment needed to help catch the Jaguars okay"? said tweak handing everyone their back packs.

"One more important thing everyone" said Shellington.

"Jaguars are very good swimmers and are good at fishing"

"So they would probably be near places with water"

"We'll communicate with each other on our video communicators if we need back up". said Captain barnacles

"Each team will go in four directions to find the jaguars" said Ranger Shaun

The Vegimals and Peso will be in the center of the forest, giving help to anyone that is sick or those that got injured by the Jaguars.

READY EVERYONE? Bellowed Captain Barnacles

READY! ! They all replied

Rangers! Octonauts Let's do this!

So they all went in different directions looking for the Jaguars.

Shellington and Dashi in the southern direction had quick success locating and capturing their jaguar. They used a pulley net covered in leaves and bait to lure it, while lying low in the bushes.

Ranger Ryan and Tunip were in the western direction in one of the trees which the jaguars used to have their meal.

Tunip had an ingenious idea of Using Kelp cakes and a cage disguised as another part of the tree and caught their Jaguar without any trouble.

Captain Barnacles and Ranger Shaun in the north used the sense of touch and Smell to lure and capture the third Jaguar..

They sprayed Vanilla and Civetone extract on the branches, Then placed a spring snare trap under the branches making it difficult for the Jaguar to see it.

Afterwards they hid in the hollow of a tree. A Few hours later they heard the sound of the trap going off below. They jumped down and Saw the Jaguar struggling to get out.

Elated, Barnacles and Shaun did a fist bump.

Peso and the Vegimals were in the center of the forest giving aid to the sick or injured animals.

There was one more Jaguar left to capture and it was the most dangerous of them all, It was the one that bit Kwazii and almost ate him alive.

Kwazii and Tweak were in the eastern part of the forest, lying on the ground "Ambush style".

Kwazii had received a video call from Captain Barnacles which made him get very serious.

"Well Kwaz, it's just you and me". Tweak said

"Yes indeed matey, the others have captured all but one Jaguar" said Kwazii gravely.

YOU DON'T MEAN? GASPED TWEAK

"THE ONE THAT BIT ME".

"THAT SCALAWAG IS STILL OUT THERE!

"IF HE HARMS ANY MORE CREATURES,

THERE'LL BE MORE THAN AN ARM TO PAY FOR"!.

"I have the same sentiments too Kwazii, but where could he be"?

Tweak said wondering.

They both of them thought really hard for a moment.

Tweak was munching on a carrot when she heard something making a splash sound.

"Kwazii I hear something, come on".

So they followed the sound behind one of the thick bushes.

They saw water running by a trail that was all too familiar to tweak.

"Kwazii I know this trail, it has a creek nearby

that receives its water from the river".

"HUH"? Said Kwazii puzzled

" Remember what Shellington told us? said tweak

"Jaguars are very good swimmers and

sometimes they like to catch fish"

"That's Right !" Said Kwazii getting excited

"I Think I know where he is and I have a plan.

We'll put on stealth boots so we don't make any sounds and while he's distracted, we'll pounce on him real hard with Jaguar proof nets.

"If he ever tries to get the better of us,

I'll have a Special surprise for him that would stun even Captain Barnacles".

" IT WILL BE PAYBACK FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU"!

Kwazii saw that Tweak had a militant look on her face and was smiling to himself on the inside.

So they followed the trail that led to the creek and the river. Sure enough the jaguar was there using his tail to fish in the river. So they found a deep ditch in the ground and hid there

"That Crazy Ranger trying to outsmart me".

"No one can outsmart me, Jaguars are top classed predators for a reason".

"If I ever see him again, my face is the last thing he'll ever see".

Seeing an opportunity to capture him, Tweak spoke to Kwazii.

"OK Kwaz, Let's go". Tweak said quietly.

So they stealthily walked towards the Jaguar with the net in their hands.

But just then, Kwazii's video communicator went off, causing them to drop their nets and alerted the Jaguar to their presence.

"Oh it's you, I was hoping to see you again". Said the Jaguar.

"Likewise you scurvy beast" said Kwazii taking his pirate stance.

Using his power of speed, the jaguar started running towards Tweak.

Before he could get to her she leaped out of the way and hopped on to a tree branch.

The Jaguar then lunged at Kwazii using his claws to try and cut him.

Narrowly missing him, Kwazii quickly dropped to the ground, pulled out his sword and cut the Jaguar's Sharp claws.

Kwazii jumped over the Jaguar and ran pass the creek towards the river.

The jaguar seeing where he was going, caught up with him and pounced on Kwazii and they both fell in the river.

They were both swimming fiercely.

" KWAZII"! Yelled Tweak As she jumped from the tree and ran towards the river.


	4. Time To Celebrate

(Back in the Eastern part of the forest)

" TWEAK MI HEARTY, DO SOMETHING

BEFORE THIS JAGUAR SINKS IT TEETH INTO MY SKULL!"

Taking off her back pack, she took out two ear protectors and placed one on her ears

"I know exactly what to do", Tweak said with a sly smile on her face.

Kwazii finally made it to the bank of the river. Tweak quickly spotted him and placed the ear protector on his ears. Before he could question her she was gone.

But he didn't had long to think, the jaguar leapt out of the water and landed heavily on Kwazii pinning him down.

"I have you this time and now it's time for payback for costing me my free food supply and injuring me". Said the jaguar coldly.

Before he could bite Kwazii in the skull,

(SNAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP!)

All the creatures on the beach looked towards the forest. The Rangers and the Octonauts who were together again all looked towards the eastern part of the forest.

" JUMPING JELLYFISH! WHAT WAS THAT SOUND ? shouted Shellington.

" Hmmmmm , I think I know" Said Captain Barnacles.

"Rangers, You stay with the captured jaguars."

"Roger!

"Octonauts, let's go and investigate

Bring the last cage"

So they took off towards the eastern part of the forest.

(At the Bank of the River)

Kwazii opened his eye and saw the Jaguar knocked out cold on the ground.

When he looked up, He saw Tweak with a furious look on her face wearing on her hands Claw devices with speakers in their center.

" WHOA! AMAZING! Said Kwazii looking at his friend with admiration

"What are those strange looking devices called"?

I call them the Sonic boom Claws, I patterned them after our friends the snapping shrimp.

When I had snapped the claws, the speakers produced the same sound as the snapping shrimp and

"Well as you can see, They knocked the Jaguar out cold!

"He may be a ferocious and a top class predator, but he could never outsmart us

octonauts!" . Said tweak with pride in her voice.

"I salute you matey", Kwazii said standing up and saluted her. Tweak Returned the salute.

"Good work you two"

Tweak and Kwazii turned around and saw Captain Barnacles and the rest of the octonauts.

"Thank you captain, it was our duty". said Tweak and Kwazii putting the jaguar into the last empty cage".

"Now then let's get the rangers and return to the conservation center".

(Outside the conservation center)

After peso gave the jaguars a check up, he gave the rangers the ok to move them.

"So Ranger Shaun what are you going to do with these Jaguars"? Asked Kwazii

"Well Kwazii we're relocating them to the Jaguar preserve".

"There's lots of food for them to eat and trees and creeks for them to hide and swim in".

"Ok Rangers, Put them in the helicopter and take them away".

"Yes sir" They Replied

The octonauts watched as the cages got loaded into the helicopter and flown away from shell beach.

"Well Octonauts our work here is done"Said Captain Barnacles.

"Tweak, Kwazii, we'll see you aboard the Octopod in a week's time".

"And Tweak remember to walk with those sonic boom claws of yours, you can make more for all of us to help us on other missions.

"Will do Cap", said Tweak cheerfully

"We'll miss you guys" said Dashi sadly

"I can't wait to hear stories about your stay here" said Peso smiling.

BYE GUYS! Said tweak and kwazii

BYE ! Said the other octonauts.

After the octonauts left,Ranger Shaun went and congratulated tweak and Kwazii.

(Later that Evening)

In honour of the successful mission,

Ranger Shaun told everyone to dress up cause they would be having dinner outdoors, plus there would be a bonfire.

Tweak was wearing a silver off shoulder dress with a silver bandana and silver pumps, Kwazii her escort wore a white shirt and black pants with black boots.

Under a white tent, the dinner table was decorated with flowers and artificial candle lights.

Everyone took their seats and had dinner and talked about the day's adventures.

Ranger Shaun stood up to speak.

"Okay Everyone, now that we're filled it's time for the bonfire!

Everyone stood up cheering.

"Simone will lead us to the part of the beach where she made the bonfire".

"Okay Leh we go". said Simone cheerfully

She lead us to where the bonfire was, it was near the northern part of the beach.

"K Every bawdy , let's form a circle roun the bonfire" She said holding ranger Shaun's hand.

Most joined the circle, the others had self made musical instrument to play music on.

" Now we guh sing one of Guyana's favourite folk songs", it name

(Small Days is on mi mind)

"Me and Ranger Shaun guh sing it for yuh three times, by de time then, yall gun cetch it quick".

Okay?

Okay! They All Replied

After singing it three times, The crew finally learned the song properly.

"Kwazii I really like this song, it's so funny but it tells the story about life in Guyana". Said tweak laughing

"Yeah I like it too, What better way to learn about one's country life than through folk songs!" Said Kwazii with a Smile on his face.

" Now we all can get to sing it".

"By the way Tweak, Thanks for Saving My Life".

"You're welcome Kwaz", she said squeezing his hand warmly

Every one ready? asked Simone

1,2 3 4.

(The other crew with their self made musical instruments played the intro)

(Everyone)

Chorus

Small Days is still on meh mind

Small Days is a good good time

Meh neighbour had some little children

And when they singin' and they dancing

I does really admire them

(Everyone moved side to side in the circle)

Verse 1

Simone (Everyone)

Rick, chick, chick, chick (Congatay)

Me bin ah back , (Congatay)

Me see fowl mama, (Congatay)

Wid ten fat chickens, (Congatay)

Ah beg she foh wan, (Congatay)

An' she wun gimme wan,(Congatay)

You see dat gal dey , (Congatay)

Name Daratee, (Congatay)

She fat lak- a butta, (Congatay)

An' she magga lak- a chow Congatay

Chorus

Small Days is still on meh mind

Small Days is a good good time

Meh neighbour had some little children

And when they singin' and they dancing

I does really admire them

Verse 2

Simone (Everyone)

Children Children

(Yes mumah)

Where have you been?

(Grandmumah)

What she give you?

(Bread and Cheese)

Where is mine?

(On the shelf)

How me gun get am

(Climb on the Chair)

Suppose me fall

(We don't care)

Bad pickney

(We nah care)

Wicked pickney

(We nah care)

(Everyone broke the circle and danced with a

partner)

Chorus

(Everyone)

Small Days is still on meh mind

Small Days is a good good time

Meh neighbour had some little children

And when they singin' and they dancing

I does really admire them.

They all continued Dancing and Singing other Folk songs.

Simone taught them into the night,Happy and contented the turtles had returned and that Shell beach was safe once again.

The End.


End file.
